


ART: Walking Into Fire With You

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur asks Merlin to accompany him on a picnic. In his own way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Walking Into Fire With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzietotheT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzietotheT/gifts).



> I really hope my giftee likes what I've done. I tried my best to take your prompts/kinks/tropes and do something nice and fluffy. I really liked the idea of them going out on a picnic together so I took that idea and ran with it. I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays :)
> 
> Many thanks to cloysterbell and katiemcgrath on tumblr for taking a look and giving me some advice on my graphics (although I did go back and change the lower graphic cause I started to like it better this way, sorry guys D: )! The beginning banner doesn't correlate too much to the rest of the work, but I'm too fond of it to not post it.
> 
> Also many thanks to the mods for such a great fest! :)
> 
> PLEASE **DO NOT REPOST** ANY PART OF THESE GRAPHICS ELSEWHERE. THANKS!

After years of dancing around each other,  
brushing knees next to fires and riding into battle together,  
Arthur asks Merlin to accompany him for a picnic.  
In his own way, of course.

  


In the end, Arthur lied.  
Merlin had to carry everything,  
but he didn't mind, considering.


End file.
